A variety of surgical procedures, for example, laparoscopic procedures, are performed through an access port, during which the access device punctures the tissue to provide access to the surgical site.
A hernia is a protrusion of a tissue, structure, or part of an organ through injured muscle tissue or an injured membrane by which the tissue, structure, or organ is normally contained. Trocar site herniation is a potential complication of minimally invasive surgery. Upon removal of a minimally invasive surgical device or the access port, tissues may not properly heal and can present concerns including reherniation. More specifically, omental and intestinal herniation has been reported with larger trocar sites (10 mm).
Currently, wound closure devices, such as sutures, are used to close various layers of tissue post-surgery. Suturing a patient after removal of an access device may be cumbersome, while accumulating additional costs to the patient such as increased time spent in the operating room.
While conventional methods such as suturing exist, improvements in the field are desired.